Consumers are increasingly relying on customer reviews to make purchase decisions. A customer review is a review of a product or service made by a customer who has purchased the product or service. Customer reviews are a form of customer feedback on electronic commerce and online shopping websites. There are also dedicated review sites, some of which use customer reviews as well as or instead of professional reviews. These customer reviews are dispersed over numerous online shopping websites and a single product may have thousands of reviews. Users are currently subjected to vast amounts of customer feedback that is widely distributed without a way to distill that customer feedback.